


I'd Rather Deal With The Kaiju

by Eridell



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Hermann is a crotchety old bastard, Kaiju Bros, Mindless Fluff, Newt just wants a puppy ok, Newton is stubborn, No Smut, No Spoilers, OTP Feels, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridell/pseuds/Eridell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, that deadly looking Kaiju fetus seemed so tame.</p><p>Random prompt that popped into my head while lurking the Pacific Rim tag on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Deal With The Kaiju

**Author's Note:**

> My fics can now be found on Tumblr! Come find me and throw me a request there!
> 
> http://eridell.tumblr.com

"We’re not keeping that mongrel in the lab."

Hermann’s glare could melt solid steel. He stood rooted to the spot at the door to the lab he shared with the now notorious Kaiju Fanboy, leaning heavily on his cane as he took in the sight before him and did his best to force his brain to accept it: Newt was piled on the floor with a ragged box in front of him, a tiny, ragged head peering out from the edge of the cardboard. Newt’s arms were hidden from the elbow down, hastily wiping away dirt and grime with a dirty cloth (wait, was that… that was one of his shirts!) with a look of pure elation scribbled across his features.

Newt glanced up when the voice cut through the otherwise still air, eyes widening behind his glasses as he cleared his throat and paused what he was doing to address his lab partner. “Oh, come on!” he snapped back, his words laced with a mix of hurt and frustration. “You wouldn’t let me keep the Kaiju fetus-“

"The thing was growing pincers larger than your torso!"

"-And they were stronger than any other pincer set I’ve ever come across. You robbed the world of a veritable gold mine of data."

Hermann grunted, ignoring the blatant jab at common sense while stumping his way forward with stiffened shoulders. “It’s not staying here.”

The animal in question let out a quiet whimper, eyes flickering between the two men above it as if it understood why their voices were quickly rising to more than just a conversational level. The noise drew Newt’s attention back down to the box, his hands scooping up the poor creature under its forearms to hoist it out and pull it into his lap.

It was a ragged looking mutt of a dog, obviously malnourished and mangled from living on its own in the streets of Hong Kong. Its golden fur was matted and filthy, spots of red showing through the grit and a massive chunk missing from both ears. Despite its ragtag appearance its eyes seemed to spark with life, obviously happy to be out of the rain and being treated with any kind of kindness.

"I’ll name him Hermann."

"Absolutely not."

"Gimme one good reason why I shouldn’t just tell you to shove off and keep him anyway."

Hermann’s jaw nearly fell off his face. “Because there’s billions of dollars worth of equipment in this lab! What if it chews through something, ororororor uses the bathroom near sensitive machines and permanently screws us out of-“

Newt cut his partner off before he could babble any further, rising to his feet with the pup cradled under his right arm. “And since when has arguing reason with me done anything but hinder us finding a solution?”

Low blow, Newt. Hermann’s gaze lingered briefly on the broken blood vessels of the other doctor’s eye, a sharp pang of guilt spidering through his gut before he looked away. Newt never used the Drift incident against him unless he was dead set on something, and Hermann knew that arguing against it would prove to be a fruitless venture. But seriously? Over a mangy street mutt? At least the kaiju fetus had been in a cryo-suspension tube and not mucking about the work floor.

He let out another sigh as his head dropped lower, eyes falling to the ground between them while his fingers flexed along the handle of his cane. There was no arguing out of this. Newt was dead set, and even if he said no Newt was just gonna ignore him and do what he wanted anyway. “It stays on two conditions. Keep it away from my equipment, and-“

He couldn’t get the second condition out before Newt spun around, bounding off with the mutt in tow to continue cleaning it off and babbling happily about teaching it to respond to fetch commands so he didn’t have to ever leave his desk again. Hermann watched on with a look of slightly stunned disbelief, running his free hand down his face with a weary groan. The second condition had been for Newt to name it something other than Hermann, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Maybe the name would help the little mongrel learn stuff faster by having his namesake.

He was a genius, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I can't contain my feels for these two. Newt needs something snuggly and cute to love that won't try to tear his head off when he loves on it.


End file.
